


Waking Up

by SParkie96



Series: Fertility / Love Hotel [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: "eyes emoji 円 for (sinday after waking up in bed)"Leon and Chris have a semi-lazy day in bed.Part of the "Fertility / Love Hotel" ABO series transferred over from Tumblr.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Fertility / Love Hotel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Waking Up

Leon woke up tangled up in soft but unfamiliar scented sheets and blankets. Faint light bled through the sheer white curtains, seagulls cawing outside. He could hear the ocean as well as the gentle pitter patter of rain hit the windows. After gathering his thoughts and recalling where he was, Leon turned to his still sleeping mate. A tired smile made it's way to his lips.

Chris slept peacefully next to him, snoring away, blissfully unaware of the waking world. He was still exhausted after their romantic night last night, as well as the lovemaking that happened after their relaxing bath.

The Omega leaned over and kissed the elder's shoulder, hugging him momentarily and bidding his still sleeping mate a "Good Morning" before carefully climbing out of bed. Chris roused from sleep, giving Leon a small and tired "Morning", hand reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

Sleepy brown eyes looked around before looking to Leon, noticing that they didn't have an alarm clock, "What time is it?" The Alpha asked.

Leon picked up his phone, which he had left to charge on the small kitchen counter, "Seven o'eight."

Chris stretched and yawned, holding out his arms, "The restaurant doesn't open until eight-thirty. Come cuddle with me."

The Omega chuckles, still naked as the day he was born, crawling up the length of Chris' body and into his arms. The Alpha hugs him close, shifting only to cover Leon and himself with the blanket once more. Chris kisses Leon's forehead, nose and cheeks. The elder rolls on to his side with the younger in his arms, hugging and holding Leon close. Chris buries his face into the crook of the Omega's shoulder and neck before drifting off to sleep once more.

Leon laid back into the pillows, slowly and carefully reaching backward to grasp the remote for the television. Chris had rolled over to lay on his stomach on top of the agent, allowing the younger to wrap his arms around the bigger man. He leans forward and kisses Chris' head and purrs softly. He turns the television down so he doesn't disturb his mate.

"I wove you, Le..." Chris' muffled voice says.

"I wove you too, Chris." The Omega whispers with a chuckle.

* * *

When Chris was finally ready to get up, it was eight-fifteen. The Alpha was still laying on top of the Omega, waking up and looking up at Leon with groggy brown eyes. He smiled up at Leon, the two sharing a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Angel." Chris said with a yawn, "How long have you been up?"

Leon pet his head, playing with short, ebony locks, "A little over an hour. I decided to watch tv and let you sleep some more."

Chris sat up on his elbows, "Aw, Le...you could have woken me up."

Leon shook his head, "Nah. We're on vacation, you should be allowed to sleep as much as you want."

Chris smiled a lazy smile, sitting up on his knees and stretching even more. He gave Leon a perfect view, the Omega admiring every curve of muscle as it stretched under tanned skin. His blue eyes gazed at the Alpha's softened but still sizable length. He shifted upward, looking up into his lover's eyes once more.

"I'm feeling breakfast...how about you?" Chris asked, stretching his arms, popping joints in the process.

"I'm feeling hungry...for Redfield Sausage." Leon purred, reaching up and pulling Chris on top of him once more.

The two chuckled as they got in one more round of lovemaking in before they got cleaned up and dressed for breakfast.

* * *

The younger buttoned up Chris' dress shirt while the Alpha rolled up his own sleeves. Leon had always been the faster of the two when it came to getting dressed and ready. But, Chris would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the attention Leon gave him during cute little moments like this. Mother henning over the Alpha and making sure he was all dressed and ready to go.

Leon fixed the collar of his shirt and straightened out the lapels, "And...there." he said with finality, gently patting Chris' shoulder with a smile, "Perfect."

The raven-haired man pulled Leon in by his waist, giving his mate a sweet Eskimo Kiss, before looking at his watch, "So, we have a couple more minutes before the restaurant opens, and it doesn't seem like there is anyone along the beach...why don't we kill some time until then?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, letting Chris lead him by the hand to go outside and walk along the beach. The Omega enjoyed the sea breeze through his hair, holding his shoes in one hand while still holding Chris' hand in his own. The Alpha left his shoes on, but was regretting it at the moment, feeling sand slip into his sneakers.

"Oh, god damn it." Chris cursed, feeling more sand get into his shoes, making the Omega chuckle.

"I told you to take your sneakers off before we left." Leon chuckled.

"I know..." Chris said with a pout, "But then I would have tracked sand into the hotel room."

Leon laughed, laying his head against Chris' arm, leaning against the Alpha as they walked along the shore. They passed an elderly couple, a man and his wife, an Alpha and a Beta. The elderly man held his wife as they sat on a blanket, a basket between them as they stared off into the horizon, watching the waves and talking quietly to each other, smiling contentedly. The man leaned over and kissed his wife's temple.

The Omega couldn't help but smile at the sight. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Chris. To have a long and healthy life with him. To hopefully have children with the man and just have a little family of their own. He really hoped that he could carry Chris' child. That this vacation was the answer to their problem.

He really wanted this to work. The man had changed his whole outlook on life, got him to stop drinking and helped him with his depression, kept him grounded and became his best friend and lover and then mate.

Chris is a good man and Leon believed that he would be an amazing father. He deserved to be a father, after everything they had been through, Chris needed to settle down be allowed to retire with a child...with his family.

They both did.


End file.
